When did this happen?
by Some Guy 329756789-01A
Summary: When did they change? When did this whole thing happen? Don't know. But it was one hell of a ride. Tentatively One-shot. Warning: Sibling Incest. You've been warned. M-rating for safety. Lemons now included. Don't blame me if you read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own literally nothing in this story.

AN: This is a though experiment, on my end. There will be mentions of cross-over, at least in small part. But they are only mentions. This is, at the moment, a one-shot because I have nothing better to do. Anyone who wants to use this? Feel free, just let me know and link me to the finished product.

Danny honestly had no clue when it happened. Seriously, he didn't. He'd been dating Sam for a few months after the Disasteroid incident, his identity was out and due to several laws passed (and some repealed like the Anti-Ecto act of 2012) he was protected from the Idiots in White. He'd managed to even get protection for his ghostly allies, even his enemies, from those morons. With his help, his parent's research into ecto-biology and physics was going superbly as well.

Yet something had felt... Off. Like something was missing. Like any High-school student, even one who was shot to the top of the food chain when his identity as the town hero was unveiled (Dash still could not believe he'd shoved his hero into a locker) he had his vices. He loved Video games, he enjoyed books of specific varieties, and now that he was actually allowed to do his normal thing without losing grades, though making up for 'time lost' after school was a pain, his grades had managed to get out of the shitter.

Not to mention the media coverage. And the new insurance policies enacted for the growing number of heroes in the world made his 'accidents' and 'property damage' much more manageable. For ten years his premiums were paid for by the office of the President of the United States. A thank you for saving everyone's lives. Where in the HELL was Superman when the Disasteroid had approached? He and the Justice league had been off rescuing Hal Jordan from some trumped up trial in another part of the Galaxy. When they got back? He actually got to shake hands with the Man of Steel himself! How cool is that? The Last Son of Krypton had even said that when he graduated, there'd be a seat waiting for him in the League!

But even through all of this? Something was missing. He'd done the 'soul searching' thing. As a Half-Ghost that was an amusing prospect to say the least. He'd even consulted with Doctor Fate. The Lord of Order had told him it was something he could not help with, and refused to say anything further on the matter. Still, for what the good Doctor had called 'a creature tainted by Chaos' he and Danny managed to get on well enough.

He'd asked his friends. Tucker had suggested maybe he should look for answers on the internet... Sam had smacked him hard for that one. She then suggested that maybe he should take a vacation.

He'd decided to do both, actually. As much as he might not trust the information found on the internet? He knew there was usually a kernel of truth to be found. And a vacation was a nice thing to take every now and again. He'd gone to Frostbite's realm, actually. The wise leader of the Far Frozen people was more helpful, but no less cryptic than other sources. He told Danny that he should probably examine his life one aspect at a time to find which one didn't quite fit the puzzle. Ghostwriter was helpful, at least. He gave Danny a LOT of books to read on the subject, but none of them were particularly concrete, since Danny didn't know what the problem was to begin with. Just a vague feeling.

Clockwork was the most helpful, ultimately. Even if he didn't actually tell Danny anything, the Ghost of Time had become like a mentor to the young Halfa. Granted an aloof mentor who let his student figure things out as he went rather than give any kind of answers, he just asked Danny questions to get Danny thinking, really. And that's apparently all it took to get on track.

Perhaps it was when he kissed Sam the first time. The fake-out make-out was... Nice? Like any boy, the feeling of a girl's lips on his was a good one. There was also the many times he and Sam had shared that brought their not-so-well-hidden feelings to the fore. But something was off with them.

She was controlling. She was demanding, finicky and very... VERY stubborn. If you didn't agree with her, you were 'provably' wrong. No matter what they were talking about? He could never win any points. Not for lack of trying, mind you. But he just could not win. At all. Diet? 'Ultra-recyclo-vegetarianism is the only way to go.' Dress style? 'Alternative.' Music? 'Dark and moody.'

It was a constant struggle just to keep himself above water in the sea of her demands. She was a good friend, mind you, but as a girlfriend? She was high maintenance at the best of times. Impossible to please at the worst. Danny was very laid back when he wasn't fighting for his life. He just wanted to relax and watch the stars. The small lights burning light years away always called to him, like memories locked away in time.

The breakup hadn't gone as badly as he'd feared. Sam was understanding, and agreed they worked better as friends. They both agreed there was a physical attraction, and their personalities did mesh well at times, but both had their own desires in a partner, and neither of them really fit those fully.

Granted all of this was helped along by Tucker being there with his input and Jazz, being home from college on break. Hey, they were still teenagers, and the call of teenage drama was ever present. It's not like he was breaking up with her to chase after Paulina, after all. THAT was made perfectly clear.

With that taken care of, he felt like some of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd taken a flight around the town to clear his head and get everything in order. The only complication was the Box Ghost coming along and doing what he always did. Make a nuisance of himself. A quick fight and a full Fenton Thermos later, Danny returned to his home intent on taking a shower.

When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was that he hadn't heard the water running. Then legs. Gorgeous, smooth legs that looked like they went on for miles. Connected to them were hips that any man would kill to hold on to... And then he realized it. This was his sister.

Part of him, the rational part, revolted at the thought. Millions of years of evolution had taught humanity something called 'reverse imprinting' which made it so that those one spends their formative years around are 'off limits' to biological processes one usually encounters during and after puberty. It was sick, wrong and disgusting.

Another part of him, perhaps part of him that was around before his change, perhaps not, simply continued looking up the body. Stomach, taught and well-formed. Breasts, nicely sized with pink nipples perked up in the spray of the shower and dripping wet. Red hair, a weakness he'd never thought he had until this moment...

With a slam of the door, he shouted "SORRY!" before catching his breath and trying in vain to calm himself down. He'd noticed his jeans were uncomfortably tight, but he tried desperately to focus on anything but the image he'd just seen...

So when was it, precisely, that things had turned out like this? He couldn't help but ask himself that as he looked over the large bed his apartment sported at the beautiful redhead sleeping beside him. When, exactly, had they both discarded the morals of society and ignored the centuries of evidence that this should not happen? When, exactly, had Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton decided to move from a brother and sister relationship to lovers?

He had no fucking clue. But he wouldn't change it. Not for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. And no, I don't care.

AN: Flames will be used to warm my nights. FEED MY THY TEARS! I feed on the antipathy of others. Let us converge in conflict and cavort carefully in the cold light of my apathy towards your nightmare fuel.

Danny kissed Jazz as they readied themselves for their day. Jazz had her own things to do, being a psychiatrist like she'd been aiming at since before even graduating High School and Danny had college classes to go to. A major in physics and a minor in astronomy was a hard schedule to keep to, but being part-ghost had more than a few benefits.

The shower that morning had been... Cramped, but it was on their 'to-do' list. Never let anyone trick you into thinking it was an easy thing, or that it was anything but a dangerous slip-fest the first time they try it. Jazz walked out of the apartment feeling full, and not just of breakfast, while Danny made it a point to commit the experience to memory. If only to learn from it.

But he had a class in the afternoon followed by a physics lab. He liked the lab most, because they actually got to test the theory. Theorists are all well and good, but Danny was shaping up into an experimentalist in the field... But he thought back to the conversation of the previous night with his sister.

They'd decided to just have a quiet night in front of the TV and watch some B-movie that was playing on one of the free channels they got. But then a commercial for Game of Thrones came on. That episode where Littlefinger was taunting Cercei about knowing the Joffrey was the result of incest...

"So..." Danny began, feeling awkward.

Jazz sighed, "I suppose this is long overdue, isn't it?" she asked as she sat up, having been leaning on Danny's chest while watching the movie.

"Yeah. I mean..." he tried to find the words. "How do we do this?" he asked. "How do we keep this kind of thing from everyone? Should we keep it from people?" he sat back, trying to get his thoughts in order.

Jazz just smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry, Danny. We love each other. It's not our fault it happens to be different than what most consider 'appropriate.' We're careful to use contraceptives, we're careful to keep displays of affection platonic in public, and you live with me because I happen to live closer to your school than mom and dad." she hugged him, now pressing her face against his chest.

Danny smiled back, "Yeah. I love you, and that's all that matters. But I'm the famous 'Ghost-kid who saved the world' and all. Eventually, people will ask questions, and I don't want to hide. I want to be able to show off that I've got the most beautiful girl in the world as mine and mine alone."

His older sister, his lover, just smiled. "That's a normal reaction, Danny. Men are incredibly prone to competitive behavior, and 'showing off' is in your nature. But this isn't a normal situation. Even with the progressive politics, direct sibling relationships are frowned upon. We wont be able to legally get married, and if we ever decide to risk it, any children we have will have to have me listed as their mother with no father's signature." She reached up and took his face between her hands before leaning in and kissing him, their tongues dancing with each other for long moments before she withdrew, "But I love you, Danny. And nothing will ever change that."

Jazz was curious as well, though, as to where they had changed their relationship. When Danny had burst in on her in the shower, she'd first been embarrassed as hell. Her little brother had just seen her naked, damn it! She'd seen the look in his eyes, too. As perceptive as she was, it wasn't hard to tell that Danny had gotten excited at seeing her in all her natural glory.

When she'd gone to talk to him afterwards, she'd meant to let him down gently. She'd heard about his breakup with Sam, but latching onto her as a sexual fantasy wasn't healthy.

So how did she end up kissing him that night? How did they end up sleeping together nearly every night she had been home for the break? Not in a sexual way (yet) but just... Sleeping. Cuddling. Some light petting, maybe, and kissing...

When had it happened? Why had it happened? She'd spent a good part of the rest of her college education trying to figure that part out. She'd tried out a few relationships, figuring that a greater sample-size for the research was needed. But she always came back to the feeling that just kissing Danny, holding him and having him hold her, was better. More comforting than any of the orgasms she might have derived from her various sexual experimentation in college.

There was also the fact that Danny was half ghost, and she couldn't tell if that made her a necrophiliac as well... Sure his body was colder than most people, but in his human form he was just a bit chilly, and they'd never gotten quite 'adventurous' enough to go through with 'Operation Ghostbuster.' Invisibility and intangibility were quite enough, when they wanted to play those kinds of games, and Danny was finally able to control those powers fully in his human form.

She finally came to the realization that she really didn't care for those lables. Especially when the topic of incest came up in her psychology courses. It was apparently 'hot' for sisters to screw each other, especially twins, and brothers who are homosexual with their brothers wasn't considered a 'problem.' It was the idea of breeding with one's close relatives that drove people to see it as 'wrong.' Reverse imprinting had a strong effect not just on the subconscious mind, but the conscious mind as well.

As she sat on the bus, she adjusted herself when she felt something 'leaking.' She'd come to terms with her situation a while ago. She loved her brother, he loved her, and they expressed those feelings in a physical way when they could. Practicality demanded, however, that she not broadcast such things. Not only would she likely lose her job in the psychology field, but danny's chances would be highly reduced of getting into the Space program, needed or not give that he still had a standing invite to the Justice League... But who's to say that road would remain open?

Little did either of the lovers know, nor did they notice, the pair of eyes following each of them. Eyes that had camera lenses in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lemon this chapter. Don't blame me. I don't own anything save the order in which this story utilizes the words.

AN: Warning. Incest. I've said this before, this story contains an incestuous pairing. I put an M rating on this thing for various reasons. Namely that I didn't want to risk someone getting upset and reporting my happy ass over the pairing and being 'too mature' for a T rating. So here it is. These chapters are me testing the waters for interest. If I get enough feedback indicating positive interest, I'll be expanding into a full-on story so I can explore this in full, rather than as random synapse firings in my brain. To be honest? I'll keep writing in this just because I need to get back into the habit of writing anyways, but interest in a full story means that I can justify writing more than the pittance I've been writing. I HATE not writing more than 10,000 words a chapter. I feel cheap. /end of line

Danny and Jazz were going out tonight. Both of them were dressed up semi-formally for a 'family dinner' at a nice restaurant in town, off-campus of course. Though they both made certain to do themselves up in such a fashion that it'd be at least difficult to identify them on a cursory examination. Saving the world, and being known for such an act, has its drawbacks.

Danny watched as his sister got dressed, a nice black dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways and high-heeled shoes while he put on his tie. Contrary to his younger self, Danny actually enjoyed dressing up a bit... but his mind was hardly on how HE looked. His eyes were glued to his sister's ass. Firm cheeks barely covered by the black lacy panties she wore tantalizing him with the pale flesh just beneath, so close to his view it was almost painful to not reach out and touch it.

So he did. While she had her dress just up to her knees, he reached over and lightly touched her panty-clad ass. A squeak came from the beautiful redhead as she froze in place for a moment. Never one to let an opportunity like that slide by (again,) Danny grabbed the left cheek of her firm, round behind, digging his fingers into the flesh and taking his sweet time about doing so.

A quick look from Jazz told him everything he needed to know as he withdrew his hand. "You know better, Danny." she said. "If we get started, we'll miss our reservation."

Danny just laughed lightly as his hand, which had only withdrawn slightly to a few inches away struck like a snake as he reached between her legs to the cloth over her pussy and rubbed there. "You'd be more convincing, sister dear," he whispered into her ear, making sure to enunciate the last two words, "If you weren't getting wet just from a bit of touching." he withdrew quickly, turning intangible to avoid getting swatted as Jazz quickly went back to dressing herself. Danny just continued to watch with a self-satisfied smirk.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, though Danny kept sending his sister smug looks which she studiously ignored. The restaurant was just as crowded as expected for a fairly high-end dining establishment. Their reservation under the name 'Roger & Kinsey Brooke' was ready for them, and they found themselves seated in a nice, quiet booth in a corner with plenty of privacy.

"So, 'Roger.'" Jazz began as a devious smile worked it's way over her face. "How's school been going? Any problems with the physics department?"

Danny stiffened as he felt something on his leg. "Well, Technus decided to try and transmit himself to Alpha Centauri last night..." he tried to keep himself calm as the now-identified foot made it's way up his leg. Jazz always did this. She loved to put him in this kind of situation while she psychoanalyzed him. It was like foreplay for her to get into his head when he couldn't retaliate.

"You're stalling, 'Roger.'" she smiled. "That can be indicative of many things, 'Roger.' First thing that comes directly to mind is that you're having _difficulty_ with something in the subject matter. Perhaps I've been keeping you _up_ too late with my TV habits."

Oh, he was having no problem with being 'up' right now as her foot moved over his inner thigh to where his dick was tucked into his pants. Danny was rather proud of himself, in that department. But right now it just made it easier for Jazz to manipulate him under the safety of the table-cloth to hide her movements. Her head was held in her hands as she leaned forward and she took in every detail of her younger brothers slighty disguised face. Every tick, every twitch of his eyes, for details. A mental picture of what was going on in his mind flit together, accompanied by the many, MANY previous pictures painted by his actions and words.

Danny just let his legs spread a bit, partially for comfort and partially to allow his sister greater access. "I, uh... No. I'm good. I finished my assigned reading for the next few weeks, actually." he laughed nervously. "And my Astronomy work is done until mid-terms."

"Oh? Then you're not having any problems?" she asked, "Then I'll just let you keep it up. I think I might have to cut down on my tutoring sessions with you. New students and all and for my doctorate I need to act as a T.A. for Professor Michelov."

Now, if there's one thing that carried over the more Danny had used his ghost powers? It was a possessive streak. And Jasmine Fenton knew it. She was taunting him. And they both knew how this would end.

The waiter came by and, noticing the slight tension in the air, took their orders quickly and left.

Danny glared at his sister, a flash of sickly green light in his eyes and small wisps of ghostly power wafting off of him in an unseen breeze. When the food arrived, he smiled sweetly to the waiter, "Excuse me, sir? Might I ask that we be left alone for a while?" he asked.

The waiter was FAR from unfamiliar with these kinds of requests. Hey, some couples liked privacy while they ate so they could talk, eat, whatever. Best not to think about 'whatever.'

When the waiter had left, Danny looked around before vanishing. Jazz knew exactly what was coming, but just didn't know the how of it. This was the game, you see. Jazz knew exactly which buttons to push, and when to push them to get exactly what she wanted, and she was feeling like taking a risk today.

So when she felt hands pushing her legs open and her panties vanish from her body, it was unsurprising. When she felt his tongue on her folds, lapping at the outer lips for a moment before diving into her hot pink center, she suppressed a moan and shuddered. Fingers soon joined his tongue as two held her lips open for him while another two dove into her pussy and began twisting in all the ways she knew Danny knew drove her crazy.

When he withdrew entirely, vanishing completely from her, she let out a soft groan. "Danny." she whimpered quietly, "Come back? Please?"

A soft breeze flitted across her and he heard his voice in the wind, "Why should I, Sister dear?"

She mewled quietly, "Please, Danny. I need it. I'm sorry, I know it's wrong to taunt you like that. Please?"

"And why should I? What is it you want, Sister dear?" his wispy voice asked, a soft echo of how he interacted with the ectoplasm present in the human world.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I want you to fuck me, here where everyone could see me if they looked close enough. Everyone would know what I was doing, Brother dear." she whined.

The invisible halfa finally took pity on his dear, beloved sister to lean over her, partially going through the table as she'd moved to the edge of her seat. Invisibly, he pulled his dick out of his pants and pushed it against the puffy, soaking wet lips of her pussy, letting that part of his body gain tangibility before rubbing himself up and down the lips.

Jazz put her hands on the arm rests of her chair and spread her legs wider, trying to invite him inside as her skirt rode up under the tablecloth. She bit her lip to keep herself from making too much noise as a pair of hands reached right through her dress and bra only to become solid enough to tweak her hardening nipples. The skin around them tightened and until they were like tiny pebbles. Instead of the bra she had been wearing, now she felt his hands as they molded her breasts lightly, sinking into the firm but plump flesh there. His dick was far from idle as he continued with another invisible arm to rub against her pussy. Those mishaps with duplication had some benefits, it seemed.

He finally grew tired of the game, the foot-play earlier had gotten him going, and he was going to pound her into the chair. He carefully took aim and pinched her nipples just as he pushed into the welcoming and familiar embrace of his older sister's pussy. Like a silken vice, it gripped him tight and hot as he pushed in. Every time felt like he'd just broken her in, and he loved every second of it as his dick reached deeper and deeper into her.

Jazz nearly squealed when he pushed in, the broad head of his dick spreading her apart and her relatively small body showing the intrusion by the bulge that grew from the junction between her legs and up towards her stomach. His dick was actually visible as he speared her! It hurt a little the first time, but she'd gotten used to it after the fifth time, and after the tenth, she started to love it.

Then she felt his tongue on her left nipple, through her dress. A rough pad of a thumb pressed against her rapidly hardening clit and she had to bite down HARD on her lip to keep from screaming. The feeling of getting fucked by the man she loved, the risk of getting caught if she made too much noise, and the fact that it was her younger brother pushing into her until the tip of his dick was knocking at the door to her womb... If anyone looked, and could see beneath the table-cloth, they'd just see her pussy expanding obscenely while her breasts seem to move of their own volition.

Danny settled in when he was balls deep in his sister's core. The warm wet feeling of being buried inside her never got old, and he indulged in it whenever he got the chance to. But Jazz loved these games, where they'd go out and he'd fuck her into a daze where people could see at any time if they looked. Or not. One time they'd fucked in her boss's office invisibly and intangibly while her boss, a womanizing asshole who hit on her constantly, was none the wiser sitting at his desk.

After a few moments, he bit down lightly on her nipple and began to pull out of her before shoving himself back in. Like a battering ram at the gate to her womb, primal instincts of humanity, the urge to reproduce, drove him in his attempts to deposit the load growing in his balls as deep into the virile, writhing form before him. To plant a seed that would grow into a child. It wouldn't, as Jazz was on the pill, but tell that to the primal mind of humanity.

He pushed into her, pulled, and set up the rhythm as his thumb played with her clit and he switched between nipples he was sucking on and licking. He pulled on her nipple, molding her breast into a hill so he could get to her teat better, even through her dress. Every few seconds, her pussy would tighten around him and her whole body would shudder. Her juices were flowing down his semi-tangible balls onto the chair, forming a puddle that she would likely have to sit in... but watch her care.

Every few seconds, her eyes would flutter as the tightening in her stomach grew and grew, small orgasms seemed to release the pressure, but it just kept building and building as Danny's dick hit all the places inside her that made her light-headed and dizzy and her entire body flush. She felt his dick twitching, getting harder and feeling like a hot bar of iron inside her.

Danny was coming close. He knew it, Jazz knew it, and they both didn't care. He pushed in one last time before the tension finally released explosively. Rope after rope of thick, fertile cum spewed into his sister, painting her insides with the thick white substance as he thrust a few more times to discharge the last of his pent up load. With the addition of Dannhy's cum flooding her womb, filling her with warmth, Jazz's true orgasm finally arrived. Her vision blurred and she moaned as quietly as she could as her body gave in, letting herself be fucked raw by her invisible, mostly-intangible brother.

One of the benefits of their relationship? Neither had to masturbate anymore. And they never did. They just motioned and the other sibling knew exactly what it meant. They found some place either private, or not so private in some cases, and fucked each other raw. Jazz had gotten used to walking with a slight limp at this point, but it was the good pain of having been fucked into a daze.

And then he began moving again. He was nowhere NEAR done with his sister. He quickly got moving to keep himself hard, and then withdrew with a slip popping sound, a stream of white leaking from her abused hole and down between her ass cheeks.

Which worked out fine for his plans. He'd explored every inch of his sister's body, overshadowing her once and letting her keep her consciousness while he masturbated in her own body. He moved the head of his dick down to one spot he KNEW she loved, but he'd avoided until now. Hearing the gasp from his dazed sister, he pushed in, using the mixture of his cum and her own juices as lubricant to push slowly into her ass.

By the time they were done at that restaurant, All of Jazz's holes were used, abused, and leaking his cum. He'd pushed her under the table and fucker her mouth as an 'appetizer' before she was allowed to eat the ordered food. He pumped as much cum into her body as he physically could, voluminous shots of cum flowing into her from all entry points. Even her nose was not spared after a particularly large shot of his sperm almost suffocated her. When he was fully cleaned by her talented tongue and put back into his pants, she finally sat down to eat, wiping her face and licking her fingers clean as well.

Neither of them had noticed, however, that Jazz's contraceptive pills had been replaced. In their apartment, a gloved hand reached into their medicine cabinet and carefully switched out the brand new package of pills with placebo substitutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. Nickolodeon and some other guy own Danny Phantom. I'm just writing some shit that comes from my deranged imagination as I explore a thought train.

AN: As said? This is a Thought Experiment. Pure and simple. I'll begin working on a full version of this story soon, and I'll probably post it under the cross-over section of the site, Danny Phantom/Justice League area. To be clear: I am fully of the opinion that a person is not in control of who they fall in love with. Biologically speaking, it's about finding an ideal mate to pass on one's genetic material. Danny and Jazz just bypassed some risk-assessment portions of that process. /End of Line

When, precisely, had they changed? This question kept coming up in both of the young lovers' minds. They remembered most of it, but the swirl of emotions was always a blur. For Danny, it was possibly more turbulent. He was half-ghost, and ghosts are beings of pure uninhibited emotion. Even the calm ones were constantly fixated upon an emotion, even if that feeling was 'serenity.'

Clockwork, for example, was a prime candidate for detachment, but he felt just as strongly as any other inhabitant of the intermediary stage of the Afterlife. He just also had control over himself in a fashion uncommon to most Ghosts. He had explained this to Danny when the halfa had asked, once. And while Danny's emotional nature as a teenager made it quite difficult to control himself, he was able to passably 'cheat' by a series of mental gymnastics with the definition of 'cold.' He simply froze the emotions he thought were overtaking him... Problem was? He had to realize they were overtaking him. Which in an alreaady emotional state, was difficult to do.

He'd tried, once, to freeze his non-familiar love for his sister. He'd spent the day hanging out with Tucker and playing video games, Sam being away on some business trip with her family and Tucker being the mayor, an election which was overturned once the state senate got involved, meant that it was during an off-day from school. He'd walked in the door, saw his sister standing in the kitchen, wearing her usual 'at home' clothing (Damned college getting Spring Break earlier than High School...) consisting of an overlarge T-shirt and a pair of panties, and immediately tried to freeze the emotions welling up within him. They hadn't done much of anything, a few makeout sessions and nights spent in front of the TV, by then.

But then she'd kissed him. And the previously 'impervious' shield of frozen emotion turned out to be nothing more than a brittle, feeble wall made of cardboard and hope before the storm of emotions, shattering into a thousand shards of thought as his desire for her BURNED through them. Every time she touched him, it was like fire burning in his veins while his icy power kept him from immolating himself.

Turns out? When he tries to hold himself back is when the storm just hits all the harder. Like it felt challenged. Some times he wondered if the Endless that Clockwork had spoken of were watching and laughing at him. But then he just decided to go with the flow. His life was good, damn it!

But today? Today was his graduation from College. With his ability to maintain his grades back, even with his side-gig as a superhero, he was able to graduate early. Especially with his sister urging him on and summer courses allowing him to make some decent headway! As he stood in the lines of people graduating that semester, he looked out into the crowd. His parents were there, proud of his accomplishment and looking forward to the thought of him 'joining the family business.' But the sight that caught his eye was his sister, seated next to them.

He immediately felt his heart race. He took his certificate, denoting his bachelor's degree in Physics and his minor in Astronomy, and waited out the rest of the ceremony. He wasn't valedictorian, but he was asked to give a short speech as a 'resident hero' even if he WAS halfway across the continent from his original home.

When the time came, he stood and took the podium, allowing his ghostly power free as the rings of light emerged to signify his change. His dark graduation robe and had turned as white as his hair and then he spoke.

"My fellow students." he began, "I stand here, surprised that I'd be asked to speak, honestly." he laughed nervously. "I'm pretty certain we all want to get on with our lives without the looming threat of homework, assigned readings, and large-scale group projects. But still, I stand here. I've been called many things in my life. 'Hero' and 'menace' just being two of the wide variety involved. But it all started with a feeling. A feeling that I absolutely had to so something to protect people from things they didn't understand. Now we do understand those things, and we, as a class, have learned so much here. Let's look at our achievements here, in the short time we've been alive, and take a moment to realize that things are only just beginning. We cannot ever stop learning, because there will always be things we don't understand. There will always be things we need to learn. Never let this stop you, because for every thing we learn about the world we live in? We'll have a better shot out there." he looks up, imagining the stars above him. "When it's time for us to take our place in the stars, we'll show everything in the Galaxy what humanity can do. For those of us just graduating today, whether you studied science, philosophy, culture or literature? It's just beginning, and we've got a long way to go."

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, really. He couldn't tell you what the Dean said to save his soul. But what he could tell you was exactly how much he wanted to be ANYWHERE but sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs. He and Tucker had an engagement with some Computer-generated Jedi involving red-bladed lightsabers, and a lot of misplaced aggression. They both had interviews the day after for internships with Wayne Enterprises. After that? Who knows? Though Danny also had an interview with the Justice League after that. Busy days, ahead. But it was all well worth it.

(Scene break)

The days went by quickly after that. The interviews went as well as could be expected, and it turns out that Tucker's brief stint in political office DID manage to provide some benefit to the two, and Danny's heroics... Well, it was tolerated. Word is that one of the big-wigs in charge of the company supported the Justice League and heroes in general, so it was an understandable thing for a known hero to act in a crisis, though he was told that if his work suffered more than some vaguely defined 'necessary amount' he would be let go. Goodbye NASA if that happened.

The interview with the Justice League had gone well... or as well as can be expected. He had to meet with The Martian Manhunter, first. A psychic scan to be performed to ensure he was qualified from the get-go. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the century.

As he sat across from the green-skinned man, his first thought was to check his ghost-sense, just to make certain it was working...

"I assure you, Phantom, I am not what you call a Ghost. Though my powers, in some ways, are quite similar. Like you, I may go through objects and fly. Though my abilities extend beyond to manipulation of my personal density in the other direction as well." he explains.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. Most Ghosts I've met have greenish skin tones." Danny explained, laughing and scratching the back of his head nervously. "At this point it's just a nervous habit."

The martian just nodded, and the interview continued. It went normally, really. An explanation of his 'work history' in this case being more an explanation of his confrontations with the rather massive rogue's gallery, which made for a semi-surreal process. Really it went quite well, given that Danny was explaining WHY he was a hero, and what he'd hoped to accomplish from it. Right up until the end.

"I see in your mind, Phantom, that you share what is considered an inappropriate relationship with your sister."

Danny's world stopped. In the most eloquent response he could fathom with his mind working on approximately 3 cylinders out of 12, he said "Um..."

"I do not care, Phantom." Martian Manhunter said, "I do understand the nature of how it is inappropriate. Genetics must have diversity if a species is to thrive, but you are a creature dominated by powerful emotions. I have sensed this throughout this meeting." he nodded. "It is not terribly uncommon among the more emotional species in the Galaxy. And the less risk-averse. I've found that the less rational and temperate the species, the fewer taboos they have. So while I, personally, do not agree with your arrangement, it is not my place to judge such things, and you, as a unique member of your species disregarding several other notable examples in your memories, are not going to be judged by the League based on your private life."

Relief washed over Danny and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He and the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz as he told Danny to call him, had a wonderfully open conversation about everything from there. As distant and detached as the alien was? Danny found himself quickly thinking of the man as a friend. He was no Tuck or Sam, but he was still someone he could be completely honest with and not face judgement.

After the interview he'd gone home, watched a movie with Jazz, and just cuddled for most of the night. Things looked positive, and even without the college money his parents had set aside, he and Jazz were still able to maintain their apartment's lease. The wonderful world of being a grown up...

That night, however...

"I'm pregnant." The words came out of Jazz's mouth and echoed thunderously in the silent air of their room that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Danny Phantom. Not Justice League. Nothing. Don't think that I do, and please don't report me.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, been considering where to go with this, and trying to puzzle out interspecies genetics, mostly 'cause I think Danny can officially be classified as a new species. He did not come about through the natural course of evolution, instead 'Danny Phantom' was born from a mix of humanity and extra-dimensional energy. So here we go. /End of Line

Ever have the biggest scare of your life? That's what had been going on with Danny and Jazz. When jazz had found herself late on her period? At first she was frightened, then elated, then frightened again due to the many, MANY consequences of that singular note of her life. Not being pregnant 'out of wedlock' or any such nonsense, but because of the implications.

Danny and Jazz both knew that condoms didn't work 100% of the time. They also knew that Danny's altered gene-sequence may not even be compatible with human DNA anymore even when he was physically human. So the fear mostly came from 'how in the hell am I going to explain this to mom and dad' anyone would feel when they'd gotten pregnant.

They'd already worked out a story for how it happened, back when they first started saying 'screw condoms.' The story was that she'd gotten drunk one night, went out to a club, and woke up with a man in her bed and a bunch of used condoms. No, they couldn't remember his name because it was a one-night-stand, and names were not exchanged in any state of sobriety. No, Jazz didn't feel 'raped' because she'd gone out LOOKING to get laid. Abortion was on the table, but it was something both of the siblings were leery about.

On one hand? An abortion would resolve the issue, but could cause significant psychological damage to Jazz. Not to mention the plethora of problems that come with abortion to begin with. But then, most of those problems held true if she carried to term.

So they decided to just wait it out. Jazz informed their parents, who in showing their usual lack of understanding, were at once outraged at their daughter (Even tried to 'ground' her) and worried for her health. Dozens of discussions between the couple followed, trying to decide which route they'd go. Carry to term, raise the child as Jazz's kid, or get an abortion because **neither** of them was ready for such a huge responsibility and neither wanted to be one of those parents who wound up right out of college taking a leave of absence to take care of an unplanned addition to their household...

it wasn't until a month later that the situation resolved itself. In possibly one of the least satisfactory ways.

Miscarriage.

Jazz was given access to one of the Justice league's doctors, to run through potential problems. Strict confidentiality was a necessity when working with Superheroes, and the league hired most of the ones who could be trusted... Danny, a junior member, was luckily still included in their 'health and personal damages' insurance plan as paid for by Wayne Enterprises. Funny, given that his own Wayne Enterprises-provided insurance didn't cover half of the things the League's did, but... That's life and work.

It was with the assurance of J'onn J'onzz that the two even went to see the doctor in the first place, let alone let him in on their little secret relationship. After a couple of weeks of testing, it was found that Danny's Ghostly powers came with one more drawback on top of the plethora of problems he'd run into over the years.

While Danny could control his powers, and the manifestations thereof, a fetus cannot. Even if only one quarter of their genes was made up of ectoplasm, it was enough to cause problems. The doctor who'd done the tests gave them a 1:5637 chance of ever conceiving and carrying to term without outside help from technology.

It was a sad day for the couple, not because they **wanted** a child at this point in their lives, but the fact that the road was apparently cut off to them should they ever decide to go for it. One never knows how much a road means until they can no longer travel it.

Jazz, being the mature, responsible and independent woman she was, broke down crying when they got home after hearing the results of the tests. Danny wasn't too much better, but he consoled himself with the idea that he'd faced down world-ending terrors and not been defeated. Losing an option for the future wouldn't break him. Hopefully if he told himself that enough? He'd eventually believe it.

And so life went on for the young couple. They kept their private life ans private as possible, though with the discovery of Danny's inability to conceive a child with a human woman without technological help came a new set of problems. His 'employers' in the league were informed of the expenditures, and asked him about it.

Ask anyone. Danny can lie. But when facing down Batman and the Man of Steel? He cracked. He told them everything.

Batman just nodded throughout his entire spiel. He'd known for months now, ever since Danny had even applied for an internship at his Chicago division. He also didn't care. What they were doing was no harm to others, and as long as they kept it to themselves? No harm, no foul. He knew it might cause issues with the league's public image, but... he really didn't care about that, so long as they continued doing the job.

Superman, however, was... Put off slightly by this. Really, he'd met aliens before that saw nothing wrong with it, but here was someone who grew up human. He knew it **happened** (Can't have X-Ray vision without accidentally seeing something you shouldn't every once in a while) but to be confronted with it so 'close to home?' A member of the League born on earth was in a physical relationship with their biological sibling? It was weird. But he was goddamned Superman. He wasn't an idiot. He knew more than a thing or two about the many problems faced by those who were naturally stronger, faster, or just plain different from the rest of humanity.

So, after a bit of ribbing from Superman and more silence from the Dark Knight, Danny's crisis was resolved, at least on that front, Phantom would not be kicked out of the Justice League's roster.

"Kid," Superman began with his explanation, "We deal with all kinds of things. Aliens, monsters from beyond the Universe as we know it. Ressurections of the dead, wizards trying to blot out the sun for one reason or another... We've seen a lot of stuff we're not fond of. But as long as what you do at home makes you happy? Makes wearing the suit worth it? Then we have no place to judge you on it. What's more? I have no patience for condemnations in those things."

And so Danny continued working with the Justice League...

Hal Jordan was an asshole. He was a charismatic asshole, but an asshole none the less. For some odd reason, no one ever told Danny that the 'In Blackest Night' part of the lantern's oath was a literal thing and that the Blackest Night was coming.

Zombies. God. Damned. Zombies. Bruce had died, and then apparently some personification of Death itself was pissy about heroes coming back to life.

Danny nearly laughed his ass off when Black Hand tried shoving one of those nasty rings on him. Fit like a glove. Tingled a bit, but didn't do dick-all for him power-wise. Go figure. Can't make a dead person more dead.

Chapter end.

A/N: Yeah, I kinda just churned this one out, to be honest. Most of it was the results of me thinking too hard, I think. The last bit was because I genuinely love Green Lantern, but the thought of a cross-over between Danny Phantom and the Blackest Night issues made me giggle. I'm open to other interpretations, but I just don't think the Black Lantern Ring would do dick-all for Danny, a half-dead hero to begin with. That and justice League, in this section, is mostly a side-note. I'll probably go into more detail in the full version ((Still being written)) so if y'all have ideas? Please send 'em to me. I'll be happy to work with people on that front. The cross-over between Danny and Justice league is something I'm running into a stumbling block over, 'cause it's been YEARS since I read anything but the Blackest Night series of Green Lantern. /End of Line


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, by now.

A/N: I know. Been a while. Well, here I am. This time? It's gonna be fluff, I think. With perhaps some lemony goodness because I feel like it. Belated Happy 4th of July, folks.

Never let anyone tell you that Roleplaying in a sexual encounter is an easy thing to accomplish. Danny and Jazz were getting back into their normal routines of life, or trying to, and Jazz decided that she found Batgirl attractive enough that putting on a costume to look like her wasn't a *bad* thing. And Danny agreed to be the 'captured villain' who eventually 'corrupts' the hero…

When your lover is roleplaying as one of your on-again, off-again co-workers? It takes a whole new level of awkward and hilarious. Didn't mean he didn't bend her over a table (They got the good one, with metal reinforcements) and pulling that costume off piece by piece. It wasn't the first time he'd thanked the stars for a local dry-cleaning discount he managed to wrangle out of his fame, because that costume was well worth the money to buy it. It showed off every curve Jasmine had, and he loved to explore those. First with eyes, then with fingers. Definitely fingers.

The next day, however, they'd awoken at 4 AM to what sounded like gunshots. Danny nearly immediately disentangled himself from his sister in their shared bed and transformed fully to his ghostly alter-ego. Then he saw it. It was just a firecracker. Someone decided that their balcony was the perfect place to set one off three apartments down…

He didn't feel any remorse for freezing the damned thing and going back to bed, slipping under the covers in his human form and back into the warm welcoming embrace of his loving sister. The morning arrived to greet the tired couple with the knowledge that today was, in fact, a national holiday. The 4th of July. And most of the League had engagements across the country. A parade in New York, a ribbon-cutting in Starling City, Gotham being Gotham as usual… The list went on and on and on.

Danny had been assigned to the parade. But he decided to make a duplicate to deal with it in his stead. Why? Because. He had plans. And while duplicates could be draining, as long as he didn't do anything too strenuous? He was able to manage it. He finally understood how Vlad had time to do all the crazy shit he'd gotten up to…

The plans! Right. He'd made arrangements with a restaurant for lunch, and then he'd scoped out the festival in a suburb that looked promising and had a Fireworks display. But first? He had a beautiful redhead on his right arm who, if his leg was any indication, was wet enough that he could fill a bowl in short order.

Jazz leaned over and kissed her lover, her brother, and moved to straddle him. Whoever said women can't get excited early in the morning was a lying sack of bastard flavored bastard with extra bastard filling.

She wanted another kind of filling. Now.

She slid down on his dick, letting it fill her up and stretch her out in all those wonderful ways only he'd been able to do. His dick was perfectly shaped for her tastes. She'd tried others when they'd tried 'taking a break' to see if it was 'just a phase' but none of them felt the same. None of them hit all those little spots she wanted touched.

Danny had also tried others, but as far as pussies go? His own sister was seemingly made for him. She fit him like a glove with no wasted space. As she straddled and rode him, he could only marvel at the sensation of her muscles ringing him and her face set in an expression of contented pleasure. Her breasts, contrary to the times they went at it rough and hard, swayed with her movements, a slow and gentle tempo established itself as he thrust up to meet her.

His hands went down her sides, gently touching every inch of skin he could. He loved to feel her, not just in a sexual way. Her skin was his drug. Her scent was an aphrodisiac. Finally, his hands reached her ass and he gripped her, taking control of the tempo by lifting her up before slamming her back down on his lap.

Jazz took this as the encouragement it was, and began slamming herself down, rotating her hips to grind him against every single inch of her insides. She wanted every part of her body to feel him, and her hips were practically made for grinding.

After a few minutes of his, jazz got tired of her seated position and leaned down, hugging herself to her brother's prone form and letting him control the pace completely.

Danny rolled them over, to let her fully just enjoy receiving. He continued the slow pace for a while, but it's almost impossible to maintain that kind of pace when the woman beneath you is moaning your name and begging you to 'mark' her as yours. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking in place with her ankles as the tension, building up for a good long while now, finally released and warmth spread throughout her body, helped into reality by the feeling of warm liquid splashing into her womb. Rope after rope of thick, sticky white cum coated her insides and filled her up.

As they lay there, brother and sister locked in an 'immoral' embrace with the mixed result of their incestuous deed leaking out from her pussy around his slowly softening dick, they both smiled.

"Happy fourth of July." Jazz said.

~SB~

When they finally extricated themselves from their embrace and got ready for the day? It was time for lunch. It was a nice lunch, an Italian place Jazz had mentioned wanting to go to for nearly a month now, with a good wine selection. For 24 glorious hours, the couple was able tpo just spend time together. Yes, there was some sex, but for the most part? It was just spending time together in the hustle and bustle of a national holiday when no one paid them any more mind than the next couple.

Rides were ridden, especially the spaceship thing that spun about. That was fun. The cheesy ferris-wheel ride, of course, because one cannot possibly go to a carnival without taking a ride on the ferris wheel. It was absolutely fantastic for Danny to just spend the day with either his hand over Jazz's Shoulders, or holding her hand without worrying about what could potentially happen, who might see, or what they might think.

Jazz just enjoyed the day, winning several small prizes at the carnival for herself and then watching the fireworks with her lover. Fuck society's rules. They fit the majority, but some people took them to be the sum total of the constituent parts.

Little did they know the whole day one of those 'constituent parts' had been nearby, a series of hidden cameras taking descript photos of their interactions and intimate behavior. Who knew that one could hide a camera in a letterman jacket? And who would look for it in the letter itself, hm? Some days? It paid VERY well, about $600 a photo well in point of fact, to be Dash Baxter.


	7. Chapter 7

DISClaimer: We all know this song and dance. I own nothing.

A/N: Anyone but me wondering why there are so few viable Danny/Jazz fics out there? Seriously. It's disturbing. Even the thought of 'non-sibling' stuff with some contrived twist to say they're not siblings. It's weird, but I guess I'm in the minority, otherwise I'd just be another brick in this particular wall, and not the pioneering douchebag that I am. Ah well. Thanks for waiting, folks. Hope you enjoy. No lemons this time. I promise. Gotta get back OUT of that habit… /End of Line

Ever notice how when someone asks 'ever had one of *those* days?' everyone seems to just nod along? It's because no one knows just what fresh new hell awaited the person asking that made them wish to every god listening that they hadn't woke up that day. Danny and Jazz were definitely having one of those days. One of those days where they just wished everything could go back to normal. Where left was right, up was down, and blue was 7. It wasn't too long after the 4th of July, really. It was a nice day, by all accounts. But when tucker showed up at their apartment with a serious look on his face, that's when they knew something was up.

Tucker looked at the siblings sitting on the couch across from him over his nice steaming hot cup of coffee. "I found a set of pics earlier." He said, casually. "I've been running interception for you for a while, Danny. No one wants your picture in the tabloids. I actually got a contract from several high-society types to do the same for them. Nice supplement to my usual income. But today? Well… I've known about it for a while, dude. Kind of hard not to while running interference for you. But this time? I may or may not have had to break a few laws to do it. Dash Baxter saw you two." He waited for the looks of horror to dawn upon the faces of the siblings before they schooled their expressions, Still trying to maintain some illusion of 'normalcy.'

"He took pictures. He switched out contraceptives… he kept a log of all of this stuff, man! It was disturbing to find out, even by way of a bot installed on his computer. But the worst part was/ he had a deal with the National Inquirer for $600 a photo. He had over a hundred. Of you two in *very* compromising positions, I might add."

Forget composure, the siblings were now struck dumb at the thought that Dash Baxter, the moron who Jazz was afraid would wind up her husband in that Nightmarish incident with the Ghost of Sleep, had almost outed them completely… It was rather mind-boggling. And the fact that he had gotten INTO THEIR APARTMENT and switched out their contraceptives? More than a little creepy. Words were failing on just how creepy that very thought was. But tucker continued.

"Now, I don't care, personally. I had a crush on jazz for a solid few years. I don't blame you one damned bit, bro. I AM however a little disappointed that you never trusted me enough to tell me outright. The only reason I know is because this is the third time you've almost been outed. The last two times? It was easy to buy off the reporter, discredit them with some erroneous transaction histories, and get them fired. From their respective papers." He took a sip from his mug, enjoying the nice rich blend the Fenton siblings seemed to prefer. He preferred cappuccino, but to each their own.

"This time, however? It was Dash. And while I have no problem doing what I always do to people like that? It was DASH. It never should have gotten that far to begin with. This is why I'm going to suggest something I never thought I'd say. I'm going to be moving to Star City. The job I've got lined up comes with a big house. One I intend to trick out with a lot of personalized security, and security plans donated generously by some of my other clients and by Mr and Mrs Fenton. I don't want to move away from one of my two best friends, and I also don't want to be alone in a new city. I'm inviting you guys to come with me, so that we can continue to keep an eye on each other… That came out wrong given the context." Not that Tucker would mind. Danny was hot, he wasn't afraid to admit it. And that crush on Jazz never DID fully die.

To say the siblings were more than happy to get the HELL out of the apartment which had proven to be less than secure was an understatement. Star City was an interesting place, at least! Green Arrow was there! Sure he was an annoying socialist-minded arrogant asshat, at times, but he was basically a less gloomy Batman. And he was fun to go out drinking with. And Speedy at least enjoyed video games…

Then the next turn in the life of the siblings. Have you ever met John Constantine? That guy… Is a complete asshole. No, seriously. The first thing he did when he met Danny was try to exorcise him. Somehow? He ended up crashing at the shared house for a few weeks while he tried to work out how to banish a Demon that had been kidnapping people and leaving pieces of them all over the city.

Jazz, ever the scientifically-minded one, had demanded proof that John wasn't just some crackpot. Sure, she'd seen the magicians from the League, but her rational mind had yet to fully accept the concept that magic could be performed by humans. Zatanna didn't count. Her father was another species and Doctor Fate was a special case all his own.

And this is how Jazz ended up getting basic lessons in magic from magic's biggest asshole.

A/N: yeah, I know. The ending was off, but I just couldn't think of anything more to write there. This is still a thought experiment, and I'm looking for feedback on the ideas. The basic concept is that after all of this, Jazz begins learning magic from John Constantine in order to help Danny in his 'usual work.' Tucker found out. Tucker don't care. Tucker is Bi in this because I think it fits. Dude would sex up his PDA if given half a chance. Tucker's looking out for Danny, and unwittingly looking out for a select group of Leaguers who live public lives and don't want their shit plastered all over the various tabloids. I imagine that'd be a VERY sweet gig to have, and hinting at potential Metahuman abilities (Read: Technopath, because damned if it isn't the best fit…)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know it's been a while, right? But here we are again. I can't promise right now whether there'll be lemony goodness in this chapter, but we'll see how it goes in the writing…

/run Chapter

Jazz's 'training' with John Constantine was… Interesting to say the least. To learn that God, The Devil, angels and Demons actually existed? Slightly disconcerting. Especially after her and Danny's commitment to be more than siblings and in light of the biblical outlook on such relationships.

Constantine, when she brought this up to him, laughed.

"Please, luv." He said in his usual accented English, "You and your brother are a strange couple, to be sure. And the rules say 'no' but don't let the big feathered ones get on your case about it too much. As far as they're concerned? You're already screwed, since you don't bow and scrape to their 'oh-so-heavenly glory.' Now pay attention to the lesson, here. We're working on ancient Sumerian Exorcism rituals, and for these you need to be very exact in your phrasing. One mispronunciation and you wind up summoning the bastard, not banishing 'im."

Indeed, Jazz's basic lessons had gone rather swiftly, given her initial skepticism of the concept of Magic being possible. But she'd overcome her own difficulties in the most mentally healthy way she could. By talking to people about them. John made for a poor sounding board, but Danny introduced her to Zatanna after an incident when Wotan tried to hold the moon for ransom.

"I get that, John." Jazz sighed, "But your indifference to Celestial beings aside, I'm wondering if I should be worried. I mean, my relationship isn't exactly… approved from above, you know?"

Now it was John's turn to sigh. "Listen, Jasmine. You're right to be worried. Hell, I'd be worried for you if I gave a damn what happened after someone punches your ticket. But you've got to look at it from a reasonable perspective. There are so many ways to get around that crap that it's not even funny. I doubt that the Big Man 'upstairs' really gives a flying shit who you boff, so long as you're not a slag about it. Yer brother? Shouldn't exist to begin with. He should have either died or lived when he became half-ghost. Instead he did both, and that's caused all kinds of merry hell with the feather brigade. So for right now? Keep your mind focused on the here and now and worry about the future when it gets here."

Jazz nodded and went back to practicing her pronunciations of the ancient Sumerian ritual language.

That night, when Danny returned from his most recent mission, working with Superman on a small incursion from Apocalypse, Darkseid was getting uppity again it seemed, she curled up next to him under a blanket on their nice comfy couch while Indianna Jones and the Raiderins of the Lost Ark played on the TV. Just as Indie met Marian again, jazz turned to her lover and spoke.

"Danny? I want to join in." she said.

Danny looked confused, "Join in?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to see things from your perspective. I want to try being a Hero." Jazz said, her conviction finally coming through for her in her voice.

Danny's heart froze. As did the rest of him, really. The thought of the love of his life, not to mention his sister, being out fighting crime like the rest of the vigilantes? Terrified him beyond words.

Jazz knew her brother, though. And she pushed more and more. "Danny, I want to try, at least. So that I know where you're coming from better and because I can't help but agree that it's a good cause. Look at all the good that you and your friends in the League are doing." She said, leaning onto his shoulder as a hand snaked its way down Danny's chest. "I want to feel what you feel when you help someone in a more immediate way than my usual methods. And who knows? Maybe if I can help in both ways I'll be able to stop even more crime, hm? And Constantine says I've got a talent for magic. Zatanna agreed, so I could continue learning from them, working at my practice and help you out when you need to run off for some emergency. We both know that Magic affects Ghosts, so I could help out like I used…. Well, not quite like I used to." She giggled.

"Yeah…" Danny chuckled nervously, still trying to cope with the thought, "I don't know as the city could survive your previous brand of 'helping' me with Ghost-catching."

The hand that had been on his chest smaked him lightly. "Don't tease me lover, mine. I said I was sorry."

Danny took her chin in his hand, pulling her head up to look him directly in the eyes before leaning in to kiss her. Jazz responded by leaning into the kiss and deepening it, letting their tongues fight a desperate battle to touch as much of their counterpart as possible.

Pulling back after a few minutes, Danny looked her right in those big beautiful Green-blue eyes. "I love you, Jazz. I don't want you to get hurt… but I can't tell you not to do hero-work and have any legs to stand on." He smiles. "I'll agree on one condition. Batman's apprentice, Robin, runs a team. The Teen Titans. I want you to run with them for a while, but ONLY after both Constantine AND Zatanna clear you as capable of using magic in a way that would help you defend yourself quickly. I don't think you'd want to be 'part of the team' considering they're all younger than *I* am, but I'm sure they could use a dedicated Psychologist. I could talk to Batman about funding it as a public interest project."

Danny was cut off from any further thoughts as Jazz's hands made a strange gesture and her body glowed a ghostly white color for a moment. When he looked at her in askance, she smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Special spell, lover mine. I want a child before I go out there as a hero." She said, finishing by lightly biting his ear.

Needless to say, Danny's higher brain function was gone. The fact of the matter was that his sister, his lover, had looked up a spell for the sole purpose of making her capable of getting pregnant by him, and he was about to TRY and plant a baby in her.

Jazz decided that he didn't need to know that she'd had Zatanna's help in designing the spell from the ground up… not like this kind of situation happened often with their circumstances and all.

/end chapter

/begin author's notes

Nope. No lemony goodness, but implied, at least. Might go into it next chapter, just dedicate the whole friggin chapter to the two of them going at it like rabbits all over the house and Tucker walking in at one point, possibly while they're using the living room coffee table, and just turning right back around and going out to a bar… Ah well. There ya go. At least it's something, right? Sorry for the delay, and lack of substance on this one. But this remains my thought experiment. Virtuous Pursuit, Ghost of a Chance, and Hot/Crazy Scale are my honest-to-goodness stories…. And even they're starting to turn to a style I'm not fond of. I need to go through and force myself to write decent stories. SHOW, don't TELL… Need to remind myself of that.

Still, good for 1.15 hours of writing this.


	9. Chapter 9

/Run Author's Note [Begin]

So… Yeah. Been a while since I even looked at this, honestly. The thought experiment it began as grew and developed as people seemed to enjoy the fact that I was doing a particularly kinky story in a new way. I promise nothing about it being well-written, despite my attempts to do so, but at least it's better than some I've read before. Hell, if I had the monies, I'd commission a damned comic version of it just because.

In case it's not obvious by now, I have a few kinks, and this is one of my only outlets for said kinks in a relatively anonymous setting. As I said last time, I thought of just doing one long lemon, involving Danny and Jazz christening the entire house they're living in to celebrate things coming together... Still thinking, but I like there to be at least SOME story in my thought experiments. So at the end of this, I'll be including a Timeline for future reference so I can potentially turn this shindig into an actual story. Or one of you enterprising followers/readers can if it tickles your fancy.

/end of line

Danny's higher brain functions were… On hold at the moment. He'd always known there was a slight risk of getting his sister pregnant, even with birth control being involved, but their one scare had turned him off on the idea. Jazz was much the same. A miscarriage was an ugly thing to experience on either side of the parental divide.

But Jazz had gone through a lot of trouble, learning how to utilize Magic, a force that, by and large, interacted funny with Ghosts, in order to overcome the inherent difficulties involved with having children when the father is half-ghost.

The fact that the would-be father was her own little brother was just icing on the perverted cake, today. With the spell cast, Jazz set about her work. She initiated this session, because if she was going to be learning Magic in order to help her baby brother out in his hero lifestyle, then she wanted a little extra incentive to get as good as possible at it.

Danny wanted it so badly he could taste it. He wanted a baby with his lover, sister or not. He wanted to see her stomach swell with his growing child, knowing his seed had been planted and had taken root. New life born of love, a magic far greater than incantations or ectoplasm.

So when Jazz told him she wanted a baby with him? His testosterone fueled human mind, and his emotion-driven ghost mind were in agreement and kicked Higher brain function to the curb in favor of letting primal need handle the controls. The primal instinct to pass on one's traits to the next generation inherent to all living organisms, and found in ghostly beings as well on rare occasions. Boxed Lunch being a prime example.

Jazz smiled as she saw the greenish glow in Danny's eyes, small tendrils of neon green slithering towards his iris' as his emotions overpowered whatever resistance he might have put up. She felt a hand reach up behind her head and pull her in for a searing kiss. A sinful kiss between siblings.

Their tongues dueled one another for dominance as Jazz made quick work of her shirt, popping buttons and pulling it off of her body as quickly as possible to display herself for her lover, her brother. Her bra was phased before she even had time to fiddle with the clasps and her breasts were exposed to the chilled air of the house, hardening her nipples into cherry-like nubs of nerves pointing almost accusingly at Danny. Her pants and panties followed her bra in being phased and discarded along with Danny's own clothing.

Danny didn't want to break the kiss, as if doing so would ruin the moment. So his clothing, of which at the very least his shirt would have gotten in the way as it came off, was turned intangible without a second thought. His free hand reached up and rolled the plump pink nipple it found between his thumb and forefinger, lightly pinching just enough to cause a sharp but short-lived pain in his sister's body.

It traversed the expanse of her stomach, smooth and flat. For now. He imagined what she would look like, carrying his child. He imagined what it would be like to have her on her knees, to willfully and knowing put a baby in his sister. The thought was enough that even before his fingers found their way to the familiar patch of red hair above her lower lips, his dick was proudly standing erect like a soldier awaiting orders. Or like it was waiting for Jazz to hang a towel off it.

Jazz had another thought in mind. She broke the kiss by pulling away and kissing her way down Danny's chest. Across the solid surface of his stomach, the rock-hard muscles he'd developed only thinly covered by a layer of soft skin. Her hand found the base of his 'soldier' while her lips found the tip and she kissed her way, sloppily and licking, down to where her hand wrapped around him.

Her other hand found his sack and gently held them there while her mouth went to work. A long lick up the underside of the turgid tool that had brought her so much pleasure over the last few years brought her mouth back to the tip. Without skipping a beat, her lips formed a perfect, puffy 'o' shape before she descended and took Danny's cock into her mouth.

He tasted like he always did. There was some unpleasantness, but Jazz was never a fan of sweat. The salty flavor wasn't her favorite, but she had learned over time to enjoy it if only because she loved to see her brother completely at her mercy. She carefully made certain her lips covered her teeth so she could form a vacuum seal while her tongue worked the underside and wrapped around as much as she could. With just the tip in, she could lavish attention on the swollen head and the small slit from whence her creamy treat would eject.

She moved her head down, while bringing her hand, wrapped securely around his base, up to meet her.

Danny looked down at his gorgeous, sexy, insatiable lover as she dove down on his dick, seemingly trying to devour him from the tip down. Her eyes were looking directly up at his, Jade green met green-tainted blue before her cheeks became concave, and Danny could feel her trying to suck his seed out like a pump.

Jazz drew back as she sucked before diving back down, deeper and deeper. She pushed inch after inch of her lover's dick into her mouth and past the opening of her throat. She rarely pushed herself this far, but she wanted him to be completely buried inside all her holes before the day was done. She wanted to taste him with every nerve, every fiber of her being.

It did not take long. Jazz made eye contact whenever possible, even when coming up for air as her saliva coated Danny's dick in a thickening layer. Her jerking motions were made easier by her own lubrication, but after a short time she removed the hand all together to focus on getting her face as far down on him as possible.

When she finally managed it, her face pressed against his stomach while her mouth fully engulfed the part of Danny's body she would gladly take inside her at any time of day, the reason for her holding his balls was obvious. Her tongue slithered out beyond her lips and licked the closest skin it could find. All the while she maintained eye contact with her brother.

Danny watched as Jazz pressed her nose against his pelvis and felt her tongue reach out and lick. The tight confines of her throat wrapped and writhed around him while her tongue made itself known on the underside of his dick, and he was already charged up and ready to go.

The first shot bypassed any need for jazz to swallow, going straight down her throat to her stomach. The second and third blasts of thick ropey cum were caught as she withdrew to let it splash against the back and roof of her mouth. When she finally felt his dick throb slowly again, she withdrew completely, allowing the head to rest on her extended tongue while her mouth remained open so Danny could see the large deposit he'd made. A dribble of cum was forced out and directly onto her tongue before she finally gave it one last slurp and closed her mouth.

Her throat moved and the sound that accompanied it let him know exactly what he'd see when she opened her mouth again. Nothing but pearly white teeth shone back at him. No sign of his cum was anywhere to be found in her mouth, despite the large amount he'd given her.

After returning the favor to his sister, not quite as fantastically, but getting her going at least… Hey, Women are like a diesel engine (as opposed to a firecracker or roman candle.) The two lovers made their way to the living room. Jazz was bent over the table before Danny, wiggling her ass at him invitingly, her long lithe legs flexing before he was over her.

The oral on his sister served two purposes. To get her going, and to give Danny some time to get back up. His resurrected dick slid into the welcoming embrace and soft flesh of his sister's tunnel, her own juices lubricating the passage and allowing him to sink in to the base with no trouble. It felt like returning home as he leaned over her. His hands went from her hips up to her chest and used the mounds of flesh there like hand holds. Danny stayed fully inserted into his sister, only grinding slightly to reach all the spots he knew she liked, for a little while as his hands played with her chest, rolling her hard nipples between exploring fingers before one of his hands reached down to between her legs, which he carefully moved apart to give himself a better angle.

Right there, at the top of the lips parting around his dick, was the small bundle of sensitive nerves. He didn't touch it directly, instead playing with the flesh around and touching every inch he could reach BUT that one spot.

"Danny, stop teasing and just fuck me!" Jazz shouted as she pushed herself back against him, arching her back, attempting to get more of her breast into his hand.

Danny did as he was told, and began withdrawing before slamming home, knocking on the door to her womb like a battering ram with a grunted affirmation.

Some hours later the whole house had been treated to scenes of debauchery from the siblings. Jazz had had her brother in every position she could think of. She'd bent over a table, she'd been ON the table and under it. They'd sat down and she'd bounced on his lap while they at least pretended to eat. She allowed herself to be put into every twisted position Danny could think of, so long as it allowed him access to the deepest parts of her body. She could feel his loads sitting in her and trying to do what they were meant to do. His load sat in her belly like a warm pool she could almost feel sloshing around.

It wasn't until they got to their actual bedroom that something new got broken out. Danny had her blindfolded as he set things up. She sat on their shared bed, thrusting two fingers into her then-unused asshole while her other hand played with her breasts while Danny worked on something he simply called 'a surprise.'

When she felt herself being grabbed by two big strong hands and led to the open area of their room in front of her vanity dresser, she grinned and stopped playing with herself, allowing Danny to move her as he willed. She felt the cuffs clamp around her hands before the leather straps were put in place, and knew exactly what her 'surprise' was going to be.

When he was done, Jazz was suspended three inches from the ground by a set of ropes dangling from a hook in the ceiling. Her legs were bound in two more cuffs and a metal bar holding her thighs apart while her hands were being used to hold her above ground. She had no freedom of movement, and when she felt the first sting of the leather strands bundled together she let out a moan. Pain mingled with pleasure at the 'soft' impact. It repeated several times before the leather was drapped over the raw flesh it had just sensitized.

Danny looked at his blindfolded sister as he drew the 'recreational' cat-o-nine-tails across the expanse of her back and then to her supple, full ass. He drew back slightly and drew the threads across first the left then the right cheek, watching as the flesh reddened. He repeated this multiple times on each cheek before letting the threads dance across the flesh with no force behind them, just laying on her skin and moving back and forth before he set it aside.

Seeing his sister, bound and helpless and at his whim, moaning through the haze of pain and pleasure, he put his hands on those red ripened portions of flesh and pulled them apart slightly to expose her asshole. He lined himself up and pushed into her pussy for the lubrication before using her own previous work loosening herself up. He withdrew to a small chorus of moans from his sister before pushing slowly but gently into her back door.

Once the right ring of muscle at the entrance had snapped shut around his head, he pushed slowly into her before finally bottoming out in her ass. A smaller version of the previous tool used was produced as he tried to keep his thoughts on the action at hand. He used it on the soaking wet lips between her legs while he withdrew slightly from her ass, then pushed forward once again. Slightly harder, slightly faster. He kept this up for a few minutes, alternating between forcefully pushing his dick into her ass and stimulating her clit with the small whip-like tool.

The warm embrace of his sister's ass was more than the hyper-sensitive Danny could take for very long. She was so warm and so tight back there, it was almost impossible for him to keep his thoughts away from how close he was. Especially with her moaning and twisting in her bonds. Jazz, in her head, was loving every second of this. In daily life, she could be domineering and more than slightly manipulative, but in the bedroom, she loved to just let go and be told what to do. They'd tried it with Danny being in her position, but it just didn't feel good enough to continue for them. And having him take all of her just felt so GOOD. She never thought she'd be into anal-play, but these days she could almost get off just on having him in her ass.

When she felt him begin thrusting into her ass with almost reckless abandon, she bit back the scream that was working its way up through her throat. She could still feel his previous loads, in her stomach and in her pussy, and now they were being joined by the coating of white sticky ropes in her ass. She felt the warm liquid blast its way into her body before her blindfold was removed. She was facing her mirror and could see everything that was happening. Her brother buried balls-deep in her ass, her pussy leaking a mixture of her juices and her brother's cum, and the reddened skin of her chest in small lines when he'd taken the small tool in his hand to her nipples. Her freckled face was flushed red with her exertions, and she was breathing heavy. That image drove her over the edge and her entire body spasmed and clenched up, drawing more cum from her brother's intruding member as her ass clenched, tightened and massaged him on all sides.

It almost seemed like her body was determined to get as much from him as he could possibly give.

Danny slipped out of his sister's body with a slight popping sound and he began getting her untied. Leather straps were removed, cuffs were opened, and by the time she was fully free both were nearly dead on their feet. They proceeded to simply fall back into their shared bed and fall asleep.

3 months later, Jasmine Fenton began to show as her stomach began to swell.

/end chapter.

/begin timeline:

-Danny does soul-searching.

-Danny meets the Justice League, and is told that there would be a spot waiting for him.

-Danny breaks up with Sam. Sees Jazz in the shower.

-Danny can't get the image from his mind, and confronts Jazz.

-Danny and Jazz begin dating in secret.

-Danny goes to college while Jazz gets a job as a psychiatrist.

-Danny gets more involved in Justice League affairs after interview.

-Jazz begins writing academic papers on 'the mind of a Hero.'

-Danny and Jazz's secret almost discovered by Dash of all people.

-Pregnancy! But then Miscarriage.

-Tucker takes job in Starling City, offers to let Danny and Jazz live with him, having known about the situation for a while and done what he could to keep it private.

-Jazz meets John Constantine, and begins to learn the basics of magic from him.

-Jazz and Zatanna develop the spell Jazz intends to use to have a baby with Danny.

-? Present?

/Run Ending notes

And that's it, folks. Not bad for a day's work, I'd like to think. More lemony goodness, less story than I wanted. But this is, again, a thought experiment. Kink leads to kink, man. There ya go, a long-awaited update to my first actual posted 'story.' Hopefully it lives up to *some* expectations, yeah? Lemme know what y'all think and all that stuff.


End file.
